1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operating systems associated with three-dimensional image displays.
2. Background Art
Images may be generated for display in various forms. For instance, television (TV) is a widely used telecommunication medium for transmitting and displaying images in monochromatic (“black and white”) or color form. Conventionally, images are provided in analog form and are displayed by display devices in two-dimensions. More recently, images are being provided in digital form for display in two-dimensions on display devices having improved resolution (e.g., “high definition” or “HD”). Even more recently, images capable of being displayed in three-dimensions are being generated.
Conventional displays may use a variety of techniques to achieve three-dimensional image viewing functionality. For example, various types of glasses have been developed that may be worn by users to view three-dimensional images displayed by a conventional display. Examples of such glasses include glasses that utilize color filters or polarized filters. In each case, the lenses of the glasses pass two-dimensional images of differing perspective to the user's left and right eyes. The images are combined in the visual center of the brain of the user to be perceived as a three-dimensional image. In another example, synchronized left eye, right eye LCD (liquid crystal display) shutter glasses may be used with conventional two-dimensional displays to create a three-dimensional viewing illusion. In still another example, LCD display glasses are being used to display three-dimensional images to a user. The lenses of the LCD display glasses include corresponding displays that provide images of differing perspective to the user's eyes, to be perceived by the user as three-dimensional.
Some displays are configured for viewing three-dimensional images without the user having to wear special glasses, such as by using techniques of autostereoscopy. For example, a display may include a parallax barrier that has a layer of material with a series of precision slits. The parallax barrier is placed proximal to a display so that a user's eyes each see a different set of pixels to create a sense of depth through parallax. Another type of display for viewing three-dimensional images is one that includes a lenticular lens. A lenticular lens includes an array of magnifying lenses configured so that when viewed from slightly different angles, different images are magnified. Displays are being developed that use lenticular lenses to enable autostereoscopic images to be generated.
As such, many types of display devices exist that are capable of displaying three-dimensional images, and further types are being developed. Different types of displays that enable three-dimensional image viewing may have different capabilities and attributes, including having different depth resolutions, being configured for three-dimensional image viewing only, being switchable between two-dimensional image viewing and three-dimensional image viewing, and further capabilities and attributes. Furthermore, different types of applications may be configured to provide and/or interact with the displays to provide either two-dimensional or three-dimensional image content. However, each application may not be directly compatible with each type of display device.